


absence, presence

by ssilverarrowss



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilverarrowss/pseuds/ssilverarrowss
Summary: It’s almost accusatory, like maybe he thought he had special privileges and Sebastian should’ve consulted him before making a decision like this.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	absence, presence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge. Can be read as a standalone or as an extra from 'been a long year.'

“It wasn’t intentional,” Sebastian tells him on Thursday. “At least not on my part.”

The announcement is everywhere—hijacking his Twitter feed and flooding his screen with unwanted push notifications. 

“You didn’t tell me.” It’s almost accusatory, like maybe he thought he had special privileges and Sebastian should’ve consulted him before making a decision like this.

“Aston Martin isn’t retirement,” Sebastian says evenly. “I’ll still be around.”

Charles hums. 

“Sure,” he says with a tight smile, his head inclined, baiting Sebastian to anger. “But it isn’t Ferrari, either.”

“No,” he agrees. “No, it isn’t.” 

And maybe that’s a good thing.


End file.
